Hogwart express
by LK-chan
Summary: Comment les marauders se son rencontrés? J'ai opté pour dans le train , mon prmeier one shot Harry potter


Traînant péniblement son énorme malle, un jeune garçon avançait doucement encadré de ces deux parents dans la gare de King cross. Arrivé devant le mur séparant les vois 9 et 10 il s'accorda un léger temps de pauses, peu lui importait les voyageurs qui le fixait. Remus Lupin inspira fortement et essaya de détendre ses muscles douloureux, sans réussite comme il le pensait, il chassa une mèche de cheveux châtain clair qui lui était tombé devant les yeux et reprit sa valise avec précaution:

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on la porte Remus?

- Non Maman t'en fait pas, sourit il, je suis habitué tu sais.

Sa mère lui accorda un regard chaleureux teinté de tristesse mais son père garda les yeux baissé et dit d'une voix morne:

-Allons y.

Le garçon et sa mère opinèrent du chef et la famille passa la barrière discrètement. Ils se retrouvèrent face à la locomotive rouge brique du Poudlard express. Partout des enfants criant le nom de leurs parents pour leur dire au revoir avant de monter dans le train, partout des chouettes et des chats de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles se faufilaient autour des jambes et têtes des personnes attroupées sur le quai. Remus soupira fébrilement, il était fatigué et avait les muscles engourdis et douloureux mais malgré tout il était heureux:

- Nous allons te laisser quand tu seras dans le train, ça ira?

-Oui papa c'est bon. Je me sens presque à mon aise, ajouta t il avec un sourire triste plein de sous entendus

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son père lui adressa un sourire empli de fierté.

Vite James!

Le garçon courut à perdre haleine, suivant le dos de ses parents, et se retrouva sans s'en rendre vraiment compte face à son train. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge située au dessus de sa tête et se rassura en voyant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et entreprit de reprendre son souffle, c'était sans compter sur sa mère qui lui fit relever la tête et la maintint entre ses mains:

-Je suis fière de toi Jamesie Potter, ne l'oublie pas.

Le petit garçon sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas…d'accord il était assez grand pour son âge et avec ses yeux marrons sombres et ses cheveux sans cesse ébouriffés (caractère hérité de son père) toute sa famille le disait mignon mais ce n'était pas une raison pour dire ça…il entrait à Poudlard mais rien d'exceptionnel!

Ce fut au père de James de le regarder dans les yeux:

- Fait tous les efforts possibles et ne fait pas de bêtises.

James sourit à pleines dents, enfin un discours normal:

-Promit, sur Merlin!

-Merlin peut s'inquiéter alors, remarqua malicieusement sa mère avant de le pousser vers un wagon.

James grimpa prestement et se hâta vers un compartiment vide, il en trouva un assez rapidement, il se mit alors à la fenêtre et fit de grands signes à ses parents qui s'apprêtaient à repartir. Le garçon se laissa quasiment tomber sur la banquette, Poudlard, il allait enfin à Poudlard! Un sentiment de confiance l'envahit, il était Jamesie Potter, fils de deux célèbre aurors. Il allait faire des étincelles!

Peter se frotta ses yeux rougis, il n'aimait pas cette idée d'aller dans un grand château, loin de tout, loin de ces deux parents moldus. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que son père regardait d'un air ébahit et envieux la locomotive qui crachait sa fumée grise sur la foule, les oiseaux qui devenaient de plus en plus silencieux pendant qu'ils entraient dans leur cages pour embarquer. La mère de Peter ébouriffa les cheveux ternes de son fils, elle le tourna vers lui et enleva une larme qui s'était accroché à un cil de l'un de ses yeux larmoyants:

-Soit courageux Pet', c'est magnifique non? Tu es un sorcier c'est extraordinaire!

-Tu m'enverras des hiboux hein? Demanda son père en le secouant un peu, tu nous diras comment c'est et si tu manges bien!

Peter leur décocha un sourire, un faible sourire, pour les rassurer un peu. Malgré les apparences ses parents se faisaient un sang d'encre pour lui. Lui, Peter Pettigrow, garçon grassouillet enchaînant gaffes et chutes était un sorcier! Il avait cru à une mauvaise blague quand un hibou grand duc s'était engouffré dans la fenêtre de la cuisine pour lui déposer sa lettre dans la corbeille à pain. Mais arrivé sur le chemin de traverse, le jeune Peter avait du reconnaître que c'était vrai, il était un sorcier. Il salua une dernière fois ces parents et grimpa en tremblant dans le wagon qui se trouvait devant lui.

Mme Black sentit son jeune fils tirer sur la manche de sa longue robe noire, elle lui fit sèchement lâcher prise:

- Regulus! Arrête!

-Je veux y aller aussi, je ne veux pas être séparé de Sirius

Le dénommé Sirius baissa son regard sombre sur son frère et lui tapota doucement le haut du crâne, ébouriffant les cheveux châtains du petit garçon:

-Je reviens vite va, je t'enverrais des hiboux

-Le premier sera pour nous annoncé qu'il est entré à Serpentard! Assura Mme. Black

Sirius réprima un grognement et se contenta de hocher vaguement de la tête, ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent ses oreilles quand ils suivirent le mouvement de son crâne:

-A TOUS LES ELEVES ENCORE PRESENTS SUR LE QUAIE! EMBARQUEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

La mère de Sirius poussa son fils vers le wagon, pendant que son frère commençait à verser de grosses larmes, et lui donna quelques derniers conseils:

-Tu ne sympathises pas avec n'importe qui! Evite les sangs-de-bourbes, ces idiots ne valent rien! Trouve le jeune Severus si tu peux ou encore Lucius, ils te conseilleront!

Sur ces derniers mots elle se retourna et attrapa vivement la main de Regulus avant de partir. Le train parti doucement, il prit bientôt de la vitesse et Sirius se résolut à entrer dans le premier compartiment qu'il voyait.

Un jeune garçon de son âge, un premier année donc, souriait en lisant un livre sur le quiddich. Il avait des yeux marron et des cheveux ébouriffés. Sirius frappa à la porte du compartiment et demanda:

-Je peux?

Pour toute réponse le garçon enleva ses pieds du siége qui lui faisait face, Sirius prit sa comme une invitation et s'y mit après avoir calé sa valise:

-Je suis Sirius Black, lança t il à brûle pourpoint

-James Potter, je suis ravie!

James tendit sa main et Sirius lui serra immédiatement. Les Potter était une famille de sang pur que ses parents haïssaient, il entreprit de sympathiser avec lui.

Cela faisait 30 minutes que James et Sirius se connaissaient. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leurs familles, James se rappela bien vite ce que ses parents lui avaient dit des Black, mais Sirius semblait tellement gentil qu'il avait mis ça de côté ainsi que son livre. Les deux garçons parlèrent quiddich et farces, ils venaient de monter une vingtaine de mauvais coups qu'ils pourraient faire au collège quand une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir:

-Je suis désolé, j'allais par là…pardon vraiment

James se leva prestement et ouvrit la porte du compartiment, deux garçons de leur âges étaient dans le couloir, celui qui lui faisait face était plutôt petit, un peu rondouillard et se confondait en excuse face à un garçon aux cheveux châtain clairs, presque blond. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains fit un geste lent et faible et murmura que ce n'était rien, il semblait exténué:

-Vous êtes dans le couloir depuis une demi heure? Demanda malicieusement Sirius qui avait passé la tête sous le bras de James

-Je me suis cogné contre lui, marmonna Peter en baissant les yeux

Il se tordait les doigts d'un geste nerveux, ce que Sirius et James remarquèrent immédiatement:

-Si vous cherchez un compartiment vous pouvez venir là, proposa James en souriant et en poussant son nouvel ami pour qu'il libère la porte

Peter soupira de soulagement et l'autre garçon se retourna. James resta stupéfait devant ses yeux, des yeux ambre ou jaunes il n'arrivait pas à se décider, ils étaient soulignés par de profondes cernes. Le garçon s'avançât lentement et lui serra la main, elle tremblait un peu:

-Je m'appelle Remus Lupin

-James Potter et Sirius Black, dit il en désignant le garçon qui s'occupait des valises des deux nouveaux.

-Et toi? Demanda James à l'autre garçon resté en retrait

-Peter…Pettigrow

-Enchanté!

Déjà 2heures qu'ils voyageaient à quatre dans le compartiment du Poudlard express et James ne voulait déjà plus quitter ses nouveaux compagnons. Il entretenait avec Sirius une relation très forte, comme s'ils étaient de la même famille, chacun anticipait de plus en plus les réactions ou remarques de l'autre. Il adorait Sirius, c'était une évidence. James aimait bien aussi Remus, le garçon ne participait pourtant pas vraiment à l'enthousiasme général mais menaçait plutôt de s'endormir à tous instants, la tête ballotté par les mouvements du train, ses cheveux clairs caressant son visage d'une grande pâleur. C'était peut être ce côté calme, un peu mystérieux qui semblait l'entourer qui attirait James. Quand à Peter, à force de singerie et de blagues en tous genres il avait fini par se détendre et avouer son trac à l'égard du monde de la sorcellerie, ses parents étaient tous deux moldus. C'était un petit garçon peu confiant et James voulait lui prouver que non, il n'était pas nul. Il se sentait presque un grand frère à son égard:

-Pause déjeuner! Cria alors Sirius

Il se leva rapidement mais se rebaissa presque aussitôt en se tenant le haut du crâne, il venait de heurter le coin d'une de leur grosse valise casés au dessus de leur têtes. Peter et James rirent franchement, Remus se contenta d'un sourire:

-Sirius pas trop mal? Réussie à demander James en deux hoquets

-No commen't mister Potter, c'est mon estomac qui commande ici!

-Sûrement, sourit Remus, le chariot arrive alors détend toi.

Peter ouvrit la porte du compartiment et vit effectivement une vieille femme au bout du couloir, poussant un grand chariot rempli de friandises si colorées que Peter les distinguaient toutes si loin qu'il était:

-Comment t'as su qu'il arrivait? Ne put il s'empêcher de demander

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux:

-Je l'ai entendu, il est un peu rouillé je pense alors il fait du bruit

Il se releva avec précaution et regarda aussi, son cerveau se paralysa un instant et il grommela qu'il avait toujours eu de bonnes oreilles. Il retourna s'asseoir en se maudissant sa fichue réaction de dire ce qu'il entendait mieux que les autres, ses courbatures, sa fatigue et la pleine lune qui approchait. Les autres oublièrent bien vite et repartirent dans leur conversation, en attendant que le chariot arrive Remus s'appuya de nouveau contre la fenêtre fraîche et regarda le paysage sans le voir. Il se sentait un peu honteux d'être entouré de gens parfaitement normaux, non conscient de l'horreur qu'il était. Il espérait qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas dans la même maison, Remus se voyait bien aller à Serdaigle, là bas où le travail et la rigueur étaient les maîtres mots, il pourrait se plonger dans des livres et étudier toute la journée sans que personne ne s'intéresse à lui. En fait, depuis le début il avait eu la ferme intention de voyager dans le couloir, épargnant aux autres élèves la compagnie d'un loup garou mais le hasard en avait décidé autrement. Il était fatigué de tenir debout et n'avait pas prêté attention à Peter qui lui tomba dessus lors d'un virage du train, ensuite impossible d'échapper à James et Sirius, ce dernier avait déjà envoyé les deux valises dans leur compartiment alors que le loup garou se présentait. Maintenant il avait juste envie d'avaler quelque chose et de dormir.

Remus sursauta alors que le chariot arrivaient prés d'eux et la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme quand il sortie son argent. Les enfants mirent leurs économies en commun et récoltèrent ainsi un nombre impressionnant de Ballongomme, de Patacitrouille, de baguettes réglises, chocogrenouille et dragés surprises. Peter goûta lentement une patacitrouille et apprécia tant qu'il en s'en enchaîna une dizaine. Sirius attrapa un paquet de dragées surprises au même moment que James et ils firent le pari de le finir entièrement. Remus attrapa lentement quelques bonbons mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il mourrait de faim ou plutôt, le "loup" qui dormait dans son corps réclamer à manger. Il se répugnait lui-même:

-T'as pas mangé ce matin Remus? Questionna Peter en voyant son voisin de banquette attraper une nouvelle chocogrenouille

-Non, mais je pourrais te poser la même question

Alors que Peter rougissait, un peu gêner, Remus se sentit soulagé de pour une fois n'avoir pas mentit. Il avait eu l'estomac trop contracté pour manger le matin même.

-TU NE L'A PAS MANGE!

-Bien sur que si Potter! Et je peux te dire que c'était de la bolognaise.

-Black! Je te dis que tu n'as pas aimé et que tu l'as jeté! J'ai gagné! S'égosilla James

Sirius le fixa de ses pupilles sombres un instant puis mit une main sur son cœur et l'autre levé en déclarant:

-Messire Potter Jamesie je m'incline devant votre autorité mais vous demande de manger la dernière dragée jusqu'au bout pour que votre victoire compte

James lui lança un regard noir, Sirius avait compris qu'il détestait les brocolis et voulait le forcer à avaler la moitié de sa dragée-brocolis, le brun inspira à fond et avala sans croquer le bonbon en faisant une grimace:

-J'ai gagné, répétât il plus doucement

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille rousse cria:

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous TAIRE deux minutes?

Puis elle claqua la porte aussi sec. Sirius éclata de rire et du s'enfoncer le poing dans sa bouche pour ne plus faire trop de bruit, Remus sourit et retourna à la contemplation du ciel qui était bien noir à présent, Peter tentait vainement de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade à cause de la peur que lui avait faite la fille et James regardait la porte fixement, espérant secrètement que la fille rousse, aux yeux d'un vert si beau, se présente à nouveau.

Peter demanda bientôt si ils arrivaient et le train commença à ralentir. Rapidement chacun des garçons enfilèrent leur robe de sorciers alors que la machine s'arrêtait après moult grincements. Ils descendirent dans les derniers, abandonnant leurs valises sur le quai. La nuit était fraîche, des étoiles parsemaient le ciel d'encre et la lune, presque pleine, éclairaient les visages anxieux et émerveillés des premières années:

-LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Un jeune homme d'une taille défiant l'imagination faisait de grands signes en direction de la foule compacte d'élèves présente sur le quai en agitant une lampe à huile qui projetait une lumière blafarde dans les yeux noirs du géant, le rendant un peu effrayant:

-Nous passerons par le lac, venez avec moi je vous pris, alors que tous les nouveaux étaient rassemblés autour de lui

Il avait une voix rauque et profonde mais inspirait la confiance, les élèves se sentirent rassurés pour la plupart. Remus, James, Sirius et Peter avançaient en têtes de groupe et montèrent ensemble dans une barque. "L'eau est gelé" constata Sirius en trempant sa main. Il proposa alors à Peter de nager jusqu'au château, le garçon laissa échapper un petit cri de protestation:

-Du calme Peter, dit Remus, il ne va pas le faire. N'est ce pas? Demanda t il en s'adressant à Sirius

-Bien sur que non, ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air. L'être humain est stupide sa parole le prouve.

Remus leva un sourcil et James éclata de rire. Bientôt le château fut disponible à leurs yeux, l'immense monument se dressait fier et droit, se découpant dans le ciel. Chaque fenêtre brillaient, invitant presque les barques à s'approcher, plus ils avançaient, plus l'endroit devenait impressionnant et merveilleux. James le savait, il n'oublierait jamais le sentiment qu'il l'envahit alors, la crainte mais aussi le désir de ne jamais quitter le château ou il allait entrer. Sirius ressentit l'appréhension de se retrouver à Serpentard dans cet endroit qui révélerait au monde qu'il était après tout, bien un Black, et cependant il mourrait d'envie d'y rester. Peter se sentit intimidé mais ses doutes s'étaient quelques peu dissipés, il voulait apprendre la magie ici! Remus oublia sa fatigue, il se sentait normal ainsi confronté à ce château.

Avec un bruit sourd les barques heurtèrent le sol, tous les élèves descendirent avec prudence. Le géant, qui répondait au nom de Hagrid, frappa à la porte, elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur le professeur Mac Gonnagal qui invita tout le monde à pénétrer dans le hall et à la suivre. Les élèves attendirent, nerveux, et le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit la porte de la grande salle. Ils la suivirent en montrant du doigt le plafond magique qui brillait de milles feux, reproduisant l'exacte position des étoiles, des nuages et de la lune à l'extérieur. James donna un petit coup dans les côtes de Sirius et lui demanda si d'après lui, s'arranger pour que toutes les bougies tombent sur les Serpentard était une bonne idée de farce. Sirius lui sourit à peine, l'estomac noué, il rejoindrait bien vite cette maison, toute sa famille y avait été et il ne dérogerait pas à la règle, à son grand regret. Sirius ne connaissait des maisons de Poudlard que ce que sa mère lui en avait dit, en gros que les fiers et nobles à leur sang allait à Serpentard, les pseudo courageux et amoureux des moldus à Griffondors, les paresseux et presque tous ces pauvres moldus qui devaient finir à la trappe à Poufsouffle et ceux qui passaient leur temps dans les livres sans prendre part à rien à Serdaigle. En se basant sur ce raisonnement Sirius voyait tout de suite James à Griffondor, la maison des courageux lions, son compagnon s'y serait senti à l'aise. Remus qui fixait d'un œil fatigué le plafond serait sans nul doute envoyé à Serdaigle et Peter pour son manque de confiance en lui risquait de ne pas trop travailler, il se retrouverait donc à Poufsouffle.

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle et le professeur Mac Gonnagall prit la parole, un parchemin déroulé jusqu'au bas des marches menant à la table des professeurs dans une main, un vieux chapeau de sorcier miteux dans l'autre:

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez et mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête, il vous dirigera vers votre future maison. Votre seconde famille. Commençons: Alifert Henric!

Un garçon tremblant s'avança, s'assit sur le petit tabouret à trois pieds, ses yeux disparurent sous le choixpeau qui lui tomba sur les yeux. Le silence se fit et soudain le bord du chapeau se déchira et une voix retentit:

POUFSOUFFLE

Le garçon abandonna bien vite le choixpeau et se hâta vers la table qui l'acclamait.

Bien trop vite à son goût, ce fut le tour de Sirius:

-Black Sirius!

Le garçon baissa la tête, ses cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux, il s'avança lentement en fixant ses pieds et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux alors qu'il venait d'intercepter le regard de James, le noir se fit et une voix souffla à son oreille:

-Envie de casser la monotonie familiale?

"J'aimerais ne pas suivre leur voie, mais j'ai peur des représailles"

-Et pourtant, si je te proposais un endroit ou tu aurais mieux ta place, irais tu?

"Oui, craqua Sirius, je vous en prie, qu'importe ce que pensera ma famille. Je n'ai de toute façon, jamais été d'accord avec leur principes"

-Le courage est important, ils vont être heureux à GRIFFONDOR

La voix n'avait pas résonné dans la tête de Sirius mais dans la salle entière, le choixpeau lui fut retiré et le garçon vit tout d'abord le grand sourire de James avant d'entendre exploser à la table des rouges et ors. Il courut presque s'asseoir.

-Lupin Rémus!

Rémus soupira, l'heure de vérité était arrivée. Tout en s'avança il croisa le sourire furtif et encourageant de Dumbledore, le jeune loup garou baissa les yeux en esquissant un faible sourire et s'assit avant de plonger dans l'obscurité:

-Tu es le loup garous toi, résonna une petite voix à son oreille

Rémus serra les bords de son tabouret:

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde de me juger ainsi!"

-Tu aimerais te retirer dans ton coin pour lire…

"Et alors?"

-pour échapper aux autres que tu as peur de blesser

"Mes pensée ne regarde que moi! Arrêtez maintenant!"

-Une telle envie d'apprendre devrait te mener chez les Serdaigles, mais tu es bien trop agressif, ils n'aimeraient pas.

"C'est l'approche de la pleine qui me met les nerfs à vifs, confessa Rémus"

-Sûrement, mais tu as d'assez bonnes aptitudes en duels, du à ta transformations je n'en doute pas mais…je te verrais mieux à GRIFFONDOR!

Le choixpeau lui fut enlevé, Rémus était choqué tout en se dirigeant vers Sirius qui applaudissait bien fort. Pourquoi? Mais la réponse lui apparut en croisant le sourire du jeune Black, peut être parce qu'à présent il avait des amis.

-Pettigrow Peter!

Se prenant les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier, Peter marcha vers les escaliers sans les voir. Il manqua de tomber de nouveau et s'assit sous le regard froid de Mac Gonnagall:

-Difficile….assez complexe. Tu ne connais pas assez de choses aux discriminations chez les sorciers pour aller à Serpentard, tu as trop peur d'apprendre pour Serdaigle…Poufsouffle peut être mais…il me semble que tu ne veux pas

"En fait, je me suis fait des amis dans le train et ils sont tous les deux à Griffondor"

-Pour allez à Griffondor il faut avoir le sens de l'honneur, l'as-tu?

"Je ne sais pas, mais si vous m'y envoyez vous verrez bien!"

-Tu trembles…

"Je suis timide, se défendit Peter, à moins que vous ne connaissiez mon avenir vous ne pouvez pas savoir réellement qui je suis, les gens changent avec le temps!"

- Tu es têtu, ma fois c'est très apprécié chez les GRIFFONDOR!

Le visage de Peter s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, un vrai sourire. Il ne tremblait plus et se dirigea fièrement vers Remus et Sirius qui applaudissaient.

-Potter James!

Un vague doute envahit James alors que le choixpeau tombait devant ses yeux, et si il ne rejoignait pas ses amis? Et si en fin de compte il se retrouvait ailleurs?

"Pas chez Serpentard, pensa t il fortement et en serrant les paupière"

-Je ne comptait pas t'y envoyer, dit la voix

"Aurais je ma place chez les Griffondor?"

-Je n'en ai aucun doute, tu fait parti des plus faciles à qui on attributs la maison: GRIFFONDOR!

Quelques heures après, chacun des 4 amis s'endormaient dans leur dortoir. Qu'auraient ils à affronter à l'avenir? La guerre commençait à apparaître à l'horizon, un certain mage noir commençait à se dégager du lot. La guerre, la peur, l'incertitude, l'avenir…si ils restaient ensemble, ils n'en auraient rien à craindre pensèrent ils avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

FIN


End file.
